


Post Graduate Discourse

by melmac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Empathy, Family Angst, Hannibal is on hiatus from cannibaling, HannigramAU, Kinda, M/M, Top Hannibal, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10204040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmac/pseuds/melmac
Summary: Hannibal is involved with a woman he finds interesting enough to keep around longer than normal. Just as his interest begins to wane, he meets her son who's home for the summer. Suddenly his interest is greatly renewed and its nothing to do with his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a simple captioning tweet on Twitter by @ivoryandgold  
> [here](https://twitter.com/ivoryandgoId/status/838916656667717633)  
> featuring two pics, one of Mads and one of Hugh. So I added this caption: He finally meets the son of the woman he's been dating and realizes he made a big mistake 
> 
> So this was born. 3 chapters, because I couldn't write just one. Should post final chapter tomorrow evening,

Hannibal rarely engaged in long, serious relationships, but at times they happened through sheer lack of attention on his part. He often started affairs, and then ended them abruptly with as little complication as possible. There were times, however, when his daily life became busy enough not to notice many months passing where a weekly, almost daily routine had set in with the same person. If said person wasn't objectionable, or in some cases, even interesting, he let it play itself out. His current relationship was about to break a new record. Noticing the date on the two opera tickets before slipping them into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket, he realized he’d been officially dating Lillian Graham for over seven months. Surprising, but in some ways it made sense. Lillian was a very practical and intelligent woman; a classic beauty with dark hair, delicate features and stormy gray eyes. She was in the final year of her psychiatry residency, having gone back to school after her son—who he had yet to meet—was old enough to fend for himself. They’d met when she approached him after a lecture he gave at Johns Hopkins. Her questions intrigued him enough to invite her to dinner, and her uninhibited, yet sensual approach to sex, cemented several return visits to his bed. Now it was seven months later, and he was on his way to pick her up for their monthly trip to the opera.

The final performance of the season meant they were caught afterwards, by several people demanding Hannibal to throw a grand end of the season dinner like he had in the past. Though he humored them, it was very unlikely since he’d curtailed his nocturnal activities for over a year. Fortunately Lillian had as much patience (or as little) for the opera crowd as he did, and said his goodbyes quickly. She’d been oddly distracted all evening and it wasn't until she emerged from the bathroom after her post-coital shower that she finally brought up what kept her contemplative all night.

Her son was coming home for the summer. Usually he worked and took classes at his university during the break, but he was finishing grad school next week, and would probably be settling in Baltimore until he thought of somewhere better to go. She rarely spoke of him, and he didn't even come home for the holidays, so Hannibal wasn’t sure what to think. The idea of her son spending the summer at her house seemed to stress her more than delight her, which he found odd. He offered to stay away until she and her son adjusted, but she dismissed that idea, saying she’d rather have him there.

All he knew about her previous life is she’d been married once before, presumably to her son’s father. Their relationship “went to hell” when her husband’s drinking increased over the years until she finally left with the boy when was about six yrs old. A couple of years later they were visited by a police officer who told them her ex collapsed on the street and died suddenly. They shipped his meager possessions from Louisiana, which she put on some high shelves in their garage never to be touched again. When Hannibal asked how her son had taken it all, she only said he was stoic and quiet as usual, but that she knew it was all an act. She left it at that, so he didn't press anymore. He wasn't sure he was much more than curious anyway.

Her son was arriving that Saturday evening, so Hannibal offered to make an informal al fresco dinner at their home on Sunday. She lived in a small brick and cedar colonial in Roland Park, with a well-kept, secluded backyard and a small pool. He wondered how she could afford it being a single parent and going to school, but like most things, she offered no explanation. He arrived a couple of hours before dinner to start prepping the chilled yellow tomato soup appetizer and watermelon and basil salad, before starting on the main course. He planned a light, simple meal of Seafood Brodo with oysters and sea bass, remembering a mention that her son was especially fond of seafood and often liked to fish himself. Whatever else there was to know about Will Graham, he’d have to discover for himself.

To his surprise the opportunity presented itself sooner than expected. After setting up in the kitchen, he walked outside to get the table ready, and was startled to see a young man, sitting on the edge of the pool with tanned legs dipped in the water, reading a book. His jeans were rolled up just below his knees and the white short-sleeved cotton button up looked thin and billowy enough to be soft as a t-shirt. He could tell the shirt was probably expensive once, but now looked well-worn in a careless way. Most of the pictures in the house were of a young boy, no older than eleven or twelve with dark curls like his mother, and bright blue eyes that only hinted at the gray of hers. He supposed he should have expected a cute child would grow up to be a beautiful man, but he’d only thought of her son as some distant abstract concept until now. But he wasn't impressed yet. Beauty was often tarnished by a dull mind, and so far, he hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

Hannibal set a stack of plates down on the table and the noise brought his head out of his book finally. Will placed his book face down on the stone and removed his glasses from his shirt pocket and slipped them on. That was definitely intriguing—he obviously didn't need them to read. He stood up quickly and walked over to where Hannibal stood, but stopped just short of the table, keeping a considerable distance between them.

“Um..sorry, I didn't hear you come out here.”

Hannibal smiled congenially, and closed the distance, reaching out to shake his hand. Will obliged, though he avoided his eyes.

“Hannibal Lecter; I’m sorry, I would have announced my presence, but I assumed you were out since your mother didn't introduce us.”

Will nodded, stopping his eyes just short of an eye-roll. “She, forgets niceties sometimes, or maybe she forgot I was here. Oh, sorry...I’m Will. Where is she anyway?”

“Pleasure to meet you finally, Will. Your mother is upstairs getting ready. Well, I didn't meant to disturb you I just wanted to introduce myself.”

Will just gave him a small, toothless smile and walked back over to the pool edge and returned to reading his book. He left his glasses on this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. Last chapter tomorrow. I had no preconceived plot when I started this, so I'm just following along :) Comments are helpful since I'm still new to writing Hannigram. Last chapter tomorrow. :D

A perfect light breeze had settled over the yard by the time dinner was served. The table glowed ethereal in the dark, illuminated only by well placed candles and torches around the yard and pool. The first course had gone over very well, with Will moaning slightly around his spoon, declaring the soup amazing. For some reason, this pleased Hannibal more than Lillian’s praise.

“So Will, I understand you’ve just finished graduate school. What are your plans for the summer?”

Will looked up from his plate, his glasses slipping a little down his nose. “Um, there’s a paid internship I’m hoping to get into at the FBI field office here, but they haven’t made their decision yet...other than that, I’m not sure.”

Dinner so far had been a quiet affair, with Will only answering politely when spoken to, and his mother looking at him with trepidation every time he spoke. There was definitely a strange dynamic between the two of them, one that Hannibal hadn't been able to figure out yet. They moved around each other like strangers—no, more like estranged family. There was an undercurrent of old resentment from both of them—like they were resigned to their fate, with no desire to change anything.

The mention of the FBI did take him by surprise. “The FBI? What did you study if you don't mind me asking?”

Will glanced at his mother quickly, and Hannibal could have sworn he saw a flash of anger. “I just got my masters in forensic psychology....a focus on applied forensics, at GW.”

Hannibal smiled, finding Will more and more interesting, and the entire situation intriguing. “An excellent school, and a very difficult program to get into.” He glanced at Lillian. “You must be very proud.”

She smiled tightly and took a sip of wine. “Oh yes, of course, very proud.”

“So you weren’t far from here then. GW is only a short train ride to DC. I’m very surprised we haven't met before now.”

Will finished the wine in his glass and shrugged. “Like you said; a difficult program. I didn't have much time for anything else. Summers were spent doing clinical work.”

“Well, I'm just happy you’re here now.”

“Me too.” Will gave him a half-hearted nod and started to get up, before remembering he had manors. “Oh, I’m going to switch to whiskey if you don't mind. I’ll be right back.”

Lillian shook her head his retreating back. “You’d think he’d stay far away from whiskey...”

Hannibal poured them both another glass of wine. “Oh, does he have the same proclivities as your former husband?”

“Not yet, but who knows with him. He’s unfortunately as soft as his father was.”

 

* * *

  
Hannibal thought the polite thing to do would be to return to his home for the evening, but Lillian had other ideas. Entertaining a man in her bedroom on her son’s first full day home didn’t really paint her in the best light, but Hannibal indulged her anyway. If he imagined bright blue eyes instead of gray as she straddled him and rode out whatever frustrations she felt; so be it.

Later after she’d fallen asleep, he’d taken a long shower and changed back into his clothes, planning to slip quietly out. But as he he walked past the kitchen, he noticed the torches still alight in the backyard. Young Will had resumed his place on the side of the pool, though he no longer wore his glasses, and a half-empty glass of whiskey sat beside him instead of a book. A slight backwards tilt of his head was the only acknowledgment of Hannibal’s approach he gave.

“Making your escape?” Will very nearly made eye-contact and Hannibal wondered for a moment if the confidence came from the whiskey, but he seemed steady otherwise.

“I simply wanted some air. May I?” He gestured to the space next to Will, and he moved his whiskey glass, and slid over a little. Still protective of his personal space he saw.

Hannibal removed his shoes and socks and carefully rolled up his pants legs, feeling slightly amused. He sat and looked over at Will who kept his gaze pointed up towards a very dark sky, not really focusing on anything.

Not entirely sure how to begin, Hannibal decided a direct approach was best. He had far too many questions in his head now, and he hadn't been this fascinated by another person in a very long time.

“Had your mother ever mentioned me before?”

He kept his gaze upwards and shook his head. “She only told me you were coming to cook us dinner, and said you two have been dating for a few months. But, we don't really talk that often.”

“I have noticed you two don't seem close. Has this always been the case.”

Will turned to look at him, a small smile on his face, but there was nothing friendly about it. “I forgot you’re a psychiatrist. I’ve had enough of delving into minds at my University.”

“But, you studied _criminal_ minds.”  
  
Will shrugged and picked up his glass and took a small sip. “No mind is completely all one way or the other. Some are simply more complex; some are darker.”

Hannibal couldn't help his smile. “An interesting take. Is it your plan to be a profiler?”

Will nodded. “If they let me...if I can pass the psychological exam.”

“Why would that be an issue?”

He turned to look at him, and shook his head. “Psychiatrists can never turn it off can they?”

“You’re not my patient Will, I’m just interested. I abhor small talk, and its not often I'm interested enough to ask questions. Forgive me if you think I'm being too forward.”

“I don't know what to think about you honestly. But I can see why my mother likes you. She never dates as far as I know—which, honestly, I don't know much.” He got up to fetch the bottle of whiskey and pour another.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and Will dismissed the implication.

“This is only my second. I’ve been nursing the other since dinner. Would you care for one? It was given to me by one of my professors. It tastes pretty expensive.”

“Why would your professor give you an expensive bottle of whiskey?” Hannibal knew the distillery well, and he knew that particular bottle could rarely be found for less than $300.

“It was a graduation present, but probably for the same reason you look at me the way you do.”

Hannibal wasn't aware he was being that transparent, but there was something about him that threw him slightly off his usual control. “And what way is that?”

Will looked at him pointedly. “I could be wrong, but I have a way of seeing things other people would miss. It unnerves some. I think maybe you’re attracted to me--but maybe I’m way off. You’re a little hard to read.”

“If I am, does that bother you?” He really looked at Will now, taking in as much as he could in the dim light of a few outdoor torches. He looked younger than his almost 24 years. His skin was impossibly smooth and his cheeks were flushed from the warm air and alcohol. His eyes were somewhere between large and cat-like depending on his expression. Hannibal's source of attraction was directly linked to his mind, so gender didn't often matter--but his attraction to Will seemed to be ahead of him, and slightly out of reach, but he was too intrigued to reign it in.

“No. Aside from the fact you’re dating my mother—which I only care about because I feel like I’m supposed to.”

Hannibal dared to move a little closer and was pleased when he didn’t move away. “You don’t like your mother very much do you?”

“I like her. I mean I like her more than I should. She doesn’t like me—never has.”

Admittedly there was a coldness to Lillian, that suited Hannibal fine, but she definitely didn't seem very maternal.

“She cared enough to remove you from a dangerous situation, and try to give you a better life.”

Will scoffed at that. “I don’t think thats what she intended. My Dad was definitely a drunk, but a harmless one. He just couldn't keep a job. I only remember him sleeping a lot, and when he wasn’t, he’d smile at lot, and let me play with his watch, and sometimes make me pancakes.”

He took another sip, and Hannibal stayed perfectly still, wanting him to continue, “I think my father was some sort of rebellion against her parents or something. She was “slumming” but got pregnant, so she tried to pretend she was happy.”

He sat his drink down and leaned back on his elbows, making his too-big shirt spread a little to reveal and smooth tight stomach. Hannibal didn’t bother to look away.

“But living with a guy thats drunk most of the time isn’t that much fun I guess. Which I get...but, she was so awful to him, always reminding him that he was practically nothing compared to her—it only made him drink more. So her parents came one day, and she packed. I knew she wasn’t going to take me. She said nothing about it at all, and hadn’t packed anything for me. But her parents were upset she would think of leaving me there, when I was so young —I still remember the argument. So they promised to buy her this house and take care of my schooling, since I was young enough not to be a lost cause. She was saddled with me, and never really let me forget it.”

He paused to take another sip. “Its not as tragic as it sounds. My grandparents were pretty cool. I went to Gilman, a good school, but I've never been particularly social....” He stopped realizing this was probably the most he’d talked in a very long time. The whiskey settled warm in his belly and he was a little aroused. Mostly he wished this guy would kiss him, or take advantage in some way so he could lose himself for a while.

He looked at this older, exotic man with the sharp cheekbones and dark eyes, that he knew held a great deal of danger behind his placid facade, waiting quietly now for him to decide what to do. He sat up, holding his gaze, as difficult as it was for him.

Hannibal decided he needed to know is the skin on his cheek felt as soft as it looked, and brushed his fingers along his cheek, until he felt the softness of an errant curl that he tucked behind his ear. Without another word, because Hannibal rarely denied himself what he really wanted; he leaned over and opened Will’s mouth with his own, deepening the kiss quickly. Will, didn't even blink and followed his lead, sucking his impossibly plump lips, letting his tongue slide into his mouth greedily. He knew his excitement would be apparent soon in the thin khaki’s he’d changed into before dinner, but he right now he didn't care. He didn't want to think anymore--he’d been thinking for far too long.

Hannibal was nearly shocked by how easily Will fell into his advances, and he felt the sadness beneath the heat of his skin. It made him even more desirable and he let his hand slip to brush against his growing arousal, and Will moaned into his mouth, and let his head rest against his shoulder. Hannibal smoothed his curls back, slightly damp with drying sweat.

“I will stop if you tell me to.”

Will shut his eyes tight and sighed against his shoulder. He slowly pulled away and stood, looking a little out of sorts.

“Um...I'm going to take a shower. Come to my room later if you like. Its on the first floor, just off the living room.”

Will picked up his drink and headed towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, and also apologize for this being largely sex--or maybe I shouldn't? I think this may have to be at least a 2 parter, so hopefully people will continue reading :) Thank you all SO MUCH for the encouragement! 
> 
> ALSO, some tags refer to PART 2 (sorry) Not Beta'd Very sorry.
> 
> Edited to remove a OOC expletive

Hannibal sat on the edge of the pool for another 20 minutes, just enjoying the cool evening. There was no debate; he knew where he’d end up shortly, but he wanted to give Will time to either get ready or change his mind. He didn't entirely know what to expect, or how far he was willing to go. An edge of desperation fueled his kiss, but not a desperation to be touched, but to be understood.  Hannibal knew that feeling all too well. He finally stood up and put out all the backyard torches, and grabbed Will’s discarded whiskey bottle and glass and headed inside.

Will stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. If Hannibal came, he’d be surprised; it was one thing to give into a moment, another when you had time to think about it. Still, he hoped he showed up; he needed the distraction.  Distraction from what he couldn’t say, maybe from silence?  He’d focused on school for so long, just a series of moving pieces, moving from one to the next, and now it was over.  All he felt now was a hollowness that he had no idea what to do with. 

He’d started to drift off when he heard a soft but firm knock on the door.  When he opened it, he tried to suppress a small smile when he saw Hannibal standing on the other side of the door not bothering to hide the inquisitive look on his face when he saw Will’s state of undress. He suspected curiosity was the only reason Hannibal was there, but he didn't particularly care about his reasons right now.  Will gestured for him to come in and shut the door behind him. Hannibal took a seat at the foot of the bed and Will walked over and stood in front of him.  As brazen as the invitation had been, Will wasn't really skilled at seduction, so he waited patiently for Hannibal to make the first move.

Hannibal looked up at the beautiful young man standing in front of him, shivering slightly, with a steady flush blooming in his cheeks, spreading down his neck. He gently placed a hand on either side of his hips, feeling taught muscle and bone beneath the thin cotton fabric of his boxers.  Hannibal teased a finger along the waistband of his boxers before pulling away.

“How far would you like to go, Will?”

Will looked at him with an expression entirely too hard to read and shrugged. “I don't know yet.”

Hannibal placed his fingers along his beautifully tapered waist, rubbing his skin lightly. “But you will tell me when you know?”

“Yes.” He shivered a little as Hannibal began stroking his back slowly.

“You’re not doing this as some sort of rebellion towards your mother?”

Will shook his head. “No...”

“You're sure.”

Will placed both his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders and looked at him. “She doesn’t love you, so it wouldn't matter to her.”

Hannibal raised a brow at that. He wasn't deluded enough to think Lillian was madly in love with him, but Will seemed completely certain.  “How do you know?”

Will frowned a little, “Do you think she loves you?”

“No.”

“Then....I don't want to talk about my mother right now Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal nodded. “Of course,” and slipped Will’s boxers down his thighs and Will removed them the rest of the way, moving his body flush against Hannibal; his already half-erect cock nudging the fine linen of his shirt. Hannibal pulled him onto his lap and drank in the heady sent of him; and woodsy floral smell, with faint traces of whiskey. He sucked along his neck, squeezing his buttocks roughly with his hands. Will’s breathe hitched and emitted a low sigh as he circled one of his nipples with his tongue. 

Will slipped his hand beneath Hannibal’s shirt, surprised by the amount of fluff he encountered. “Are you going to remove this?”

“All in good time. Lie down for me.”

Will obliged and climbed off his lap to lay flat on his back, watching Hannibal expectantly.  He stood up slipping his shirt off and joined Will on the bed leaning over him. Will reached for him and pulled him down into a deep kiss, arching his back so his cock rubbed against his belly. He felt Hannibal hard beneath him still trapped inside his pants. He reached for his zipper, but Hannibal pulled his hand away, pushing it flat beside him. Will squirmed a little growing tired of the drawn out tease.  

“Can you? ..Theres no need to take your time.”

“Are you in a hurry?” Will took a deep breath and pulled him back into a kiss.

“No, I'm just...” Hannibal reached down and pulled roughly on his cock.

“Just what?”

The only answer he received was a gasping moan. Hannibal looked down at Will; at his bright blue eyes, darkened by dilated pupils, his beautiful pale skin flushed and glowing with a sheen of sweat, his chest rising and falling with each stroke of his hand. Hannibal wanted to pull him completely apart; to push him to drop the pretense of any control he thought he had. He wanted Will raw and exposed beneath him, and the thought made his own cock grow in reverence.  He sucked kisses down his chest into the hallow of his pelvis stopping only to take his cock into his mouth while pulling gently on balls as he engulfed his length. Will’s knees went up instinctively as he squirmed beneath Hannibal’s hold. His moans grew louder as his breathing devolved into pants, but Hannibal wasn't slowing down. He added a finger into his mouth, wetting it to slip below his buttocks and gently pushed into his anus. 

Will’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “I don’t...not that.”

Hannibal slipped him from his mouth and said in nearly a whisper against his ear “And what if I want to?”

Will tilted his head forward to look at him, eyes slightly narrowed. “You can’t.”

Hannibal kissed the side of his face and smooth damp hair out of his face. “Very well, dear Will. I promise only to use my fingers. I only want you to feel good.”

Will looked at him suspiciously but nodded. Hannibal returned his mouth to his cock, using one hand to push his foreskin back, and the other to slowly introduce his fingers into his anus, sucking his cock harder whenever he tensed. He used Will’s own cum to coat his finger and pushed it inside of him, stretching and massaging, seeking the magical spot he knew would make Will find his release—he was so close now.  Hannibal crooked his finger and rubbed against the small cluster of nerves, making Will gasp and cry out as he spilled into Hannibal's mouth. He kept sucking holding Will in place as he tried to pull away, feeling too overwhelmed.  He finally let him go, laying beside him pulling him against his chest. Will panted heavily against Hannibal’s chest while he rubbed his back soothingly.  He finally went quiet, and reached his hand out to trace along Hannibal’s straining erection, still covered by his damn pants.

“Don’t you need...?”

Hannibal gently moved his hand away. “No, I’ll be fine.” He gently moved Will off of him and stood up. 

“I should go.” 

Will sat up on his elbows looking puzzled. “Can you stay, just for a bit? I know its probably not a good idea...”

Hannibal wasn't leaving to spare his mother. He thought it best to leave things uneven for now; giving Will a false sense of power by being the only one to receive pleasure, when he was really making Will dependent. Unfortunately he could not deny the imploring look Will gave him, and he didn't miss the small look of triumph that danced in his eyes as Hannibal removed and folded his pants and climbed into bed beside him.

Will reached for him, “I just want to sleep.” 

Hannibal nodded and stroked his curls again, as Will moved closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and hurried his head into his chest. Hannibal only watched him, continuing to stroke his hair as Will closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

However he expected the evening to end. It wasn't like this. Will proved to be more and more of a mystery.

**

Hannibal did pull himself out of Will’s tight embrace sometime before dawn. He slipped his pants on and went upstairs to shower, never bothering to return to Lillian’s bed. He watched the sun rise from the back patio, only returning when he heard Lillian enter the kitchen, asking if there was coffee. He joined her and began preparations for breakfast. He thought of making something complicated, but settled on making pancakes to Lillian’s surprise. As he stacked a pile neatly on a plate, he heard the soft padding of feet walking towards the kitchen. Will only nodded in acknowledgment of his mother, then looked at the stack of golden pancakes and raised his eyebrow with a slight smirk. Hannibal only smiled and said “Good morning," stopping short when he noticed what Will was wearing. The pale linen shirt hung loosely on his frame, and he’d paired it with faded jeans than sat on his hips. Hannibal stared at Will, and let his smiled broaden. Will returned it and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. As Hannibal watched him pick up his plate and head outdoors; he saw the way the sun illuminated his thin frame beneath the soft fabric of the shirt. In that moment, Hannibal knew he’d ever ask Will to return his shirt to him, and he’d insist he wear it every time they meet.

 

**

 


End file.
